Barbarian quest
The Barbarian quest sees you fighting Thoth Amon for The Heart of Ahriman. For more information on the quest branch in general, see the quest article. Levels Random monsters on this Quest are generated with the following frequencies: *96/175 (55%) ogre *24/175 (14%) random O *24/175 (14%) troll *6/175 (3%) random T *1/7 (14%) normal random monster The Camp of the Duali Tribe ..................................}}........................................ ...................................}}....................................... ...................................}}.........................^............. ....................................}}...................................... ........--------------......-----....}}}.................................... ........|...S........|......+...|...}}}..................................... ........|----........|......|...|....}}..................................... ........|.\..........+......-----....^...................................... ........|----........|...............}}..................................... ........|>..S........|...-----.......}}}.................................... ........--------------...+...|......}}}}}................................... .........................|...|.......}}}.................................... ...-----......-----......|----........}}.................................... ...|...+......|...+..--+-|.............}}................................... ...|...|......|...|..|...|..............}}.................................. ...-----......-----..|...|.............}}}}................................. .....................-----............}}..}}................................ .....................................}}...}}................................ ....................................}}...}}................................. ....................................}}....}}................................ The two-way magic portal back to the Dungeons of Doom is at the marked point at the top right. Pelias occupies the throne; there are four chieftains in the same room, and two more each in the hidden alcoves (the upper of which contains a chest, the lower the downstair). One giant eel is in the upper part of the river, and two in the lower; there are eleven ogres on the right bank of the river, in front of the crossing with the marked spiked pit. The entire level is no-teleport and has undiggable walls and floor. Upper filler level This is a dark open level, with a rock troll, two ogres, and a random O; eight random objects; and four random traps. The Duali Oasis ..........}}}......................................... ...........}}.......................................... ....... .....<....}}...........-----..........------------------ .......... ...........}}..........+...|..........|....S...........|.. ............ ..........}}}..........|...|..........|----|...........|... ............. ...........}}}.........-----..........+....+...........|... ............. ..........}}}}}}}}}...................+....+...........S................. ........}}}}}}}}}}}}}^........-----...|----|...........|................ ......}}}}}}}}}}}}}}..}.......+...|...|....S...........| .^. .....}}}}}}}......}..}}}}.....|...|...------------------.. .^. ....}}}}}}}.........}}}}}}....-----........................ ........ ...}}}}}}}..........}}}}}}}.................................. .......... ....}}}}}}}........}}}}}}}.................................... .......... .....}}}}}^.......}}}}}}}.........-----........................ ....>... ......}}}..}}}}}}}}}}}}...........+...|......................... ..... ..........}}}}}}}}}}}.............|...|......................... .... ..........}}}}}}}}}...............-----......................... . ..............}}}................................................. ...............}}.................................................... ................}}}................................................... There are two ogres on the island, four ogres and two rock trolls in the large room of the main building, eight ogres and two rock trolls just behind the secret entrance to the caves, and another rock troll in the back cavern; there are a further three ogres, a random O, two rock trolls and two random T placed randomly around the level. In addition to the four marked spiked pits, there are four other random traps on the level. The two hidden side rooms above and below the entrance hall of the main building contain seven and five random objects respectively; there are a further three random objects in the back cavern near the downstair. The entire level has an undiggable floor. Teleportation is permitted. Lower filler level(s) These are cavern levels, with three rock trolls, seven ogres, a random O, and a random T; eleven random objects; and four random traps. The Lair of Thoth Amon --------------- ---.............---- ------ ----..................----- ------ ---....-- ----.........................| --....--- |.......| |..........................--- --..._...| |......-------------...........<............| |.......-- |..--......................................-- ---..---- --..-----------------.....................-- --..-- --..-- --------..................--------------..-- --..-- |..S...S..............---................-- ----..----- ------------........--- ------------...--- |.........-- ---------- ---..--------- --......--..-- -------- --...--....-- ----..|...----..--------------------- --......-- --........| --....------ --..|..................--- |........| --......-- |......| --......................| --......---------..---- --....-- ---..................--- ------...........-- ------ ---..............--- ------------- ---------------- Thoth Amon, with the Bell of Opening and the Heart of Ahriman, is at the marked cross-aligned altar. Randomly placed on the level are sixteen ogres, two random O, eight rock trolls, and a random T; fourteen random objects; and six random traps. The walls of the Lair are undiggable; teleportation is permitted. Messages Entry First time: Warily you scan your surroundings, all of your senses alert for signs of possible danger. Off in the distance, you can the familiar shapes of the camp of the Duali Tribe. But why, you think, should Pelias be there? Suddenly, the hairs on your neck stand on end as you detect the aura of evil magic in the air. Without thought, you ready your weapon, and mutter under your breath: "By , there will be blood spilt today." Next time: Once again, you near the camp of the Duali Tribe. You know that Pelias will be waiting. If already rejected twice due to bad alignment: Again, and you think possibly for the last time, you approach the camp of the Duali Tribe. Quest guardians If #chatting before the quest is complete: "The battles here have been good -- our enemies' blood soaks the soil!" "Remember that glory is crushing your enemies beneath your feet!" "There has been little treasure to loot, since the horde arrived." "The horde is mighty in numbers, but they have little courage." "Pelias is a strange one, but he has helped defend us." If #chatting after the quest is complete: "The battles here have been good -- our enemies' blood soaks the soil!" "Remember that glory is crushing your enemies beneath your feet!" "Times will be good again, now that the horde is vanquished." "You have brought our clan much honor in defeating Thoth Amon." "You will be a worthy successor to Pelias." Quest leader When you first meet your quest leader: "Ah, . You have returned at last. The world is in dire need of your help. There is a great quest you must undertake. "But first, I must see if you are ready to take on such a challenge." When you return, having been rejected due to lack of experience: ", you are back. Are you ready now for the challenge?" This message is not currently used: "Again, you stand before me, . Surely you have prepared yourself." When you are expelled from the quest for having failed the alignment test seven times: "Pah! You have betrayed the gods, . You will never attain the glory which you aspire to. Your failure to follow the true path has closed this future to you. "I will protect these people as best I can, but soon Thoth Amon will overcome me and destroy all who once called you . Now begone!" When being rejected due to lack of experience: ", I fear that you are as yet too inexperienced to face Thoth Amon. Only a Raider with the help of could ever hope to defeat him." When being rejected due to having worse than pious alignment: "! You have wandered from the path of the ! If you attempt to overcome Thoth Amon in this state, he will surely enslave your soul. Your only hope, and ours, lies in your purification. Go forth, and return when you feel ready." When finally assigned the quest: "The world is in great need of your assistance, . "About six months ago, I learned that a mysterious sorcerer, known as Thoth Amon, had begun to gather a large group of cutthroats and brigands about him. "At about the same time, these people you once rode with `liberated' a potent magical talisman, the Heart of Ahriman, from a Turanian caravan. "Thoth Amon and his Black Horde swept down upon the Duali Oasis and defeated the people there, driving them out into the desert. He has taken the Heart of Ahriman, and seeks to bend it to his will. I detected the subtle changes in the currents of fate, and joined these people. Then I sent forth a summons for you. "If Thoth Amon can bend the Heart of Ahriman to his will, he will become almost indestructible. He will then be able to enslave the minds of men across the world. You are the only hope. The gods smile upon you, and with behind you, you alone can defeat Thoth Amon. "You must go to the Duali Oasis. From there, you can track down Thoth Amon, defeat him, and return the Heart of Ahriman to us. Only then will the world be safe." Encouragement If you subsequently chat to your quest leader, you are encouraged: "Thoth Amon is strong in the dark arts, but not immune to cold steel." "Remember that Thoth Amon is a great sorcerer. He lived in the time of Atlantis." "If you fail, , I will not be able to protect these people long." "To enter the Duali Oasis, you must be very stealthy. The horde will be on guard." "Call upon in your time of need." "May protect you, and guide your steps." "If you can lay hands upon the Heart of Ahriman, carry it for good fortune." "I cannot stand against Thoth Amon's sorcery. But will help you." "Do not fear Thoth Amon. I know you can defeat him." "You have a great road to travel, , but only after you defeat Thoth Amon." Locate and goal levels When first entering the locate level: The scent of water comes to you in the desert breeze. You know that you have located the Duali Oasis. When returning: Yet again you have a chance to infiltrate the Duali Oasis. When first entering the goal level: The hairs on the nape of your neck lift as you sense an energy in the very air around you. You fight down a primordial panic that seeks to make you turn and run. This is surely the lair of Thoth Amon. When returning: Yet again you feel the air around you heavy with malevolent magical energy. Quest nemesis When first encountering the quest nemesis: "So. This is what that second rate sorcerer Pelias sends to do his bidding. I have slain many before you. You shall give me little sport. "Prepare to die, Barbarian." Upon further meetings: "I have wasted too much time on you already. Now, you shall die." And on the 4th and subsequent meetings: "You return yet again, Barbarian! Are you prepared for death now?" When you have the Heart of Ahriman, but Thoth Amon is still alive: "I shall have the Heart of Ahriman back, you pitiful excuse for a Barbarian. And your life as well." Discouragement Thoth Amon will occasionally utter maledictions: "My pets will dine on your carcass tonight!" "You are a sorry excuse for a ." "Run while you can, Barbarian. My next spell will be your last." "I shall use your very skin to bind my next grimoire." " cannot protect you now. Here, you die." "Your nature makes you weak. You cannot defeat me." "Come, Barbarian. I shall kill you, then unleash the horde on your tribe." "Once you are dead, my horde shall finish off Pelias, and your tribe." "Fight, Barbarian, or are you afraid of the mighty Thoth Amon?" "You have failed, Barbarian. Now, my victory is complete." Victory When picking up your quest artifact: As you pick up the Heart of Ahriman, you feel the power of it flowing through your hands. It seems to be in two or more places at once, even though you are holding it. When killing the nemesis: Thoth Amon falls to the ground, and utters a last curse at you. Then his body fades slowly, seemingly dispersing into the air around you. You slowly become aware that the overpowering aura of magic in the air has begun to fade. When returning to your quest leader: When Pelias sees the Heart of Ahriman, he smiles, and says: Well done, . You have saved the world from certain doom. What, now, should be done with the Heart of Ahriman? These people, brave as they are, cannot hope to guard it from other sorcerers who will detect it, as surely as Thoth Amon did. Take the Heart of Ahriman with you, . It will guard you in your adventures, and you can best guard it. You embark on a quest far greater than you realize. Remember me, , and return when you have triumphed. I will tell you then of what you must do. You will understand when the time comes. When subsequently throwing the Heart of Ahriman to Pelias: Pelias gazes reverently at the Heart of Ahriman, then back at you. "You are its keeper now, and the time has come to resume your search for the Amulet. The Dungeons of Doom await your return through the magic portal which brought you here." Post-quest When talking to Pelias after the quest: "Tell us, , have you fared well on your great quest?" When talking to Pelias after getting the Amulet: "This is wondrous, . I feared that you could not possibly succeed in your quest, but here you are in possession of the Amulet of Yendor! "I have studied the texts of the magi constantly since you left. In the Book of Skelos, I found this: will cause a child to be sent into the world. This child is to be made strong by trial of battle and magic, for has willed it so. It is said that the child of will recover the Amulet of Yendor that was stolen from the Creator at the beginning of time. "As you now possess the amulet, , I suspect that the Book speaks of you. The child of will take the Amulet, and travel to the Astral Plane, where the Great Temple of is to be found. The Amulet will be sacrificed to , there on His altar. Then the child will stand by as champion of all Barbarians for eternity. "This is all I know, . I hope it will help you." kkkkl Category:Quests